Routers and switches (in the following referred to generically as routers) used in networking systems include slots for accepting modules and cards that allow a user to customize a router, computer or server for specific environments to satisfy different requirements.
Users have a large investment in previously acquired routers and switches. When a new module is introduced that is incompatible with slots in a previously acquired router the user's capital investment in the legacy equipment may prevent the use of the new module or require additional investment in new routers compatible with the new modules.
Further, there is currently a multitude of different 10 GE (10 Gbps Ethernet) formats splintering the market into a number of small, low volume solutions. Convergence is desired for economies of scale but is hindered by the availability of suitable technologies at a given point in time.
When new higher speed modular uplinks are introduced to the industry customers already have a large capital investment in the existing modules in the field. As such, customers need a method of reusing the existing modules until the next faster modules reach a mature price point that warrants network wide implementation.
The challenges in the field of router slot and module design continue to increase as well as the demand more and better techniques having greater flexibility and adaptability. Therefore, a need has arisen for a new methods and systems to preserve capital investment in existing modules and slots while allowing the use of new technology.